I may never see you again
by Immortal-grace
Summary: Legolas despairs on a certain topic of friendship and Aragorn comforts him....friendfluff...never slash!...oneshot..R&R plz! :)


I may never see you again  
  
The withered leaves blew softly along the ground, they moved with the wind. As they moved, they made soft scratching noises against the stones that were placed in a path leading to Thranduil's palace. Inside the palace a great feast was taking place. The Prince had excused himself and his Human friend took this as a motion for him to follow. The blonde Prince of Mirkwood walked lightly down the steps and onto the dirt path. Aragorn followed.  
  
"What troubles you, mellon nin?" Aragorn asked Legolas as they stood in the comfort of each other's presence. Legolas was quiet, but Aragorn said nothing and let his friend think. The good thing (among the many good things) about their friendship was the fact that they could just stand in each other's presence and not get uncomfortable. Legolas smiled sadly. "I tend to be a troubled Elf." Legolas said finally. Aragorn laughed slightly. His friend was humorous now and then. Aragorn raised and eyebrow to his friend.  
  
"I was just sitting there and I thought about the same thing I have been thinking about for many weeks now." Legolas said seriously. This worried Aragorn. The Human waited for his friend to continue. "Sometimes I dream about it and I'll wake up in tears. Sometimes I just think about it and I get upset. Whenever you leave to go to Rivendell alone, it gets worse...my thoughts and dreams about it never go away. When you come back or I visit you, everything is okay again." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn eyed his friend. "What do you mean, Legolas?" He asked. He was totally clueless by this point and he worried about the young Prince. Legolas fell silent as he tried to think of the right words. Aragorn waited in the comfortable silence again. A cool wind passed, rustling the leaves on the trees and on the ground. Aragorn's brown hair whipped his face gently. Legolas' hair blew in his face also. The Elf seemed not to notice very much as he thought. This worried Aragorn...to see his friend un- attentive.  
  
"I worry." Legolas said finally. Aragorn wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Worry?" Aragorn asked gently. "That I may never see you again after you and I pass on." Legolas said sadly, tears welling up in his blue eyes. Aragorn cocked his head a little. He saw the tears come into his friend's eyes. The crystal tears didn't fall. "Sometimes I dream about never seeing you again and that's where I wake up in tears. Sometimes I don't have to even be thinking about you and I get upset. Sometimes that's all I think about." Legolas said and the tears silently fell from his eyes.  
  
Aragorn stepped closer to his friend. "But it's not true, Legolas. Our friendship is so strong that it shall never come to pass." He said. Legolas didn't make a sound as the tears fell. "I woke up last night after the same dream that has recently started to haunt me. I couldn't stop thinking about it all day." Legolas said, his voice cracking. Aragorn took two steps to his friend and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"Legolas, our friendship is so terribly strong that not even death could break it. Death couldn't keep us apart...ever." Aragorn said. Legolas buried his face into Aragorn's robes and his tears weren't silent anymore. "I know, but I just can't help but think that if you leave for Rivendell one day...you'll never come back. Or sometimes I believe my dreams are true and will come to pass." Legolas said, his voice on the edge of a knife.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "It won't, mellon nin. It never will." He said. Legolas lifted his head and let it rest on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn remembered one song Legolas used to sing to him when he was upset.  
  
\\~Dannen le  
  
A u-erin le regi  
  
Rang ail le iestannen  
  
Lu ail le tegin na hen  
  
Gwannach o innen ului  
  
U lu erui, ului~//  
  
Legolas' tensed shoulders relaxed as Aragorn sang this again and again. When Aragorn stopped singing the short verse, he whispered, "You and I will never be apart, for our friendship is too strong to break.".  
  
"Why were you thinking this way?" Aragorn asked gently, smoothing Legolas' hair. The Elf kept his head on Aragorn's shoulder. "I do not understand why. I do not understand how come it came and why it came so suddenly." Legolas said softly. Aragorn knew this to be the truth. "Have you ever thought this way?" Legolas asked. Aragorn continued to smooth Legolas' silky hair. "Now and then I think that I will lose you and never see you again. When you get hurt on a misadventure, it is the only thing I think about...except maybe getting you help." Aragorn admitted sadly.  
  
Legolas inhaled deeply, trying not to cry again. Aragorn noticed this. "It is okay to cry, mellon nin, no matter what anyone says." Aragorn said softly. It was barely a whisper, but Legolas heard it. The Prince nodded.  
  
"How long have you been thinking this?" Aragorn asked quietly. Legolas was silent for a minute. Aragorn softly smoothed Legolas' braids. "A couple weeks now." Legolas said finally. "And why didn't you write me or tell me before I left? You know I wouldn't have left or I would have received your letter and ride out the second I read it. You could have told me." Aragorn said gently. "I know, but I didn't want to upset you." Legolas said.  
  
"I would not have been upset if I knew it would comfort you if I stayed. If I get to stay with you anytime, I am happy. Legolas, I am your friend. Friends help their friends in times of need. When you first started thinking this, that was when you needed me...and I was too blind to notice before I took off." Aragorn said. "No, I didn't tell you. You weren't blind." Legolas said.  
  
"Still, you shouldn't have to tell me...I should know you well enough to just see it right away." Aragorn said. "I still should have told you." Legolas whispered softly and Aragorn barely caught it. Legolas closed his eyes. "I feel better now." Legolas said peacefully. "For which I am glad." Aragorn said. "All thanks to you." Legolas said softly. "Nay, I am supposed to help you. I take no credit." Aragorn said. Legolas smiled, still keeping his eyes closed.  
  
If only Aragorn knew how much he had just helped his friend. "Come, or your Father will wonder what happened to us." Aragorn said after a few minutes of the comfortable silence. Legolas put his head up and they walked back. As they walked back, Aragorn put an arm around his friend's shoulders. Legolas put his head on Aragorn's shoulder and Aragorn rested his head on Legolas'. They walked like this until they got to the doors of the where the feast took place. They straightened up and walked in. These feasts were long and the two were in for a long night.  
  
THE END  
  
SONG translations;  
  
\\~You have fallen  
  
And I cannot reach you  
  
Every step I willed you on  
  
Every moment I lead you to this  
  
You never left my mind  
  
Not once, not ever.~// 


End file.
